


Light You Up

by ThatAhboo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAhboo/pseuds/ThatAhboo
Summary: 藍A粉O激情熬夜速打
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 66





	Light You Up

裴珠泫觉得自己大概了解了孙胜完今天怎麽回事。

  
她在后台看屏幕上的孙胜完对现场粉丝深情大唱oh girl，虽然已经听腻了但金髮西装马甲的加乘效果可不是盖的，台下的尖叫声大概又让台上那位臭屁小孩觉得自己又撩到粉丝了，气息依旧稳定但不难感觉出后面越唱越觉得开心得意的语调。

  
她站在一旁让造型师整理自己的妆髮，无意识地又挑了挑眉，呼吸都沉了下来。不过她来不及在意，演唱会就是一场战争，没有时间休息跟多想其他事情，裴珠泫埋了一颗未爆弹在自己的心下，转换心态决定不去在意孙情圣今晚又撩了多少粉丝。

  
不过后来裴珠泫第一百次感觉孙胜完过于火热的眼神跟主动的动不动就往她身边凑，她就有了不祥的预感，掐指一算暗叫糟糕。

  
孙胜完今晚这麽骚，都是因为来易感期了。

  
裴珠泫心下的那顆未爆弹先炸了自己。等等演唱会结束大概完了，会被她的Alpha折腾成什麽样子她都不敢想像。

  
孙胜完从她们在一起之后就收敛很多，比她还小心翼翼地珍惜跟维护这段感情，儘管心裡对对方有多欢喜在镜头前都会压抑下来。今晚她明显玩开了比较放纵，裴珠泫被盯得害羞，很难不想到今晚将至的情事，她尴尬停顿了发表，转头打算暗示孙胜完收敛一点，「为什麽这麽看着我？孙胜完？」

  
「喜欢啊！」话说的阴阳怪气的，孙胜完看起来真的很开心，贺尔蒙大概烧了她的理智。

  
第一日演唱会的结束不代表真的结束而意味着开端，说了是战争就要保证无止尽的续航力，专注休息。想到这裡裴珠泫就开始觉得腰疼，等等一到两人的空间，那个不要脸的小朋友就会蹭上来软磨硬泡的想要她。那麽隔天会有多疲乏裴珠泫想都不敢想。

  
一直到收拾东西回家车上一路都还挺正常，孙胜完真的心情很好的样子坐在后座也只是乖乖牵着她的手哼歌，没有任何越矩的行为，很好。

  
为了让演唱会顺利进行队内的Omega都施打了抑制剂还有气味遮盖剂，以至于裴珠泫并闻不到孙胜完过浓的信息素味道，好的是自己不会被她的气味勾一勾就发情；坏的是也没有她安心的气味来助眠。

  
不过裴珠泫明显体力透支，靠着孙胜完的肩膀就睡着了，感觉还睡得迷迷濛濛就已经回到宿舍了。

  
天气真的很冷，她抱着孙胜完的手臂取暖还是忍不住打了个哆嗦，哼哼唧唧的小声抱怨着好冷，孙胜完马上贡献出了自己的右手，然后把左手臂抽了开来把裴珠泫整个人都搂进了怀裡。

  
明明从下车到进家门短短一条路，后头吃狗粮三人表示习惯连白眼都懒得翻，每个人都陷入自己的疲惫，以致进门之后草率互相道了晚安，各自回房休息。

  
孙胜完也跟着蹭进她房间的时候，裴珠泫就知道自己的想法大概都应验了。

  
「想干嘛？今天为什麽感觉这麽开心？」裴珠泫绕过去开暖气然后才把身上的大衣围巾都脱掉，拿过去衣柜挂上的时候，就被孙胜完搂进怀裡，头还靠在她的颈窝上蹭，在腺体上嗅啊嗅的，闻不到味道就开始用鼻音委屈地喊欧尼。

  
裴珠泫转头拉开孙胜完帽子，金髮就落了下来刚好碰到肩头，她掐了掐孙胜完的脸，刚才在演唱会结束已经卸了妆，白白嫩嫩的脸颊手感实在太好，「先回答我。」

  
「喜欢唱歌，喜欢表演，喜欢粉丝。」孙胜完的脸被裴珠泫的手冰了一下，'嘶'的叫出了声，随即又把腰上的两手鬆开举起附上裴珠泫冰冷的手一起，尝试用手心温度暖和裴珠泫。

  
「那我呢？」裴珠泫皱了眉头。

  
「唱歌是给妳听的，表演是我们一起的，粉丝也是属于Red Velvet的。」小朋友张口就来的本事了得，裴珠泫也不用考验，只是偶尔也想听听她的情话。

  
裴珠泫笑开了眼，孙胜完才想起什麽似的啊了一声，鬆开手往自己口袋掏了又掏，又扯过大包包翻了又翻。「我手机好像丢在后台了，我回去拿。」

  
「我陪妳过去。」

  
虽然后台不是谁都能进，但也难保孙胜完的手机会不会被偷，手机被偷都是小事，资料外洩才是大事，裴珠泫跟孙胜完叫了车就出发，回到演唱会后门的时候正好撞见警卫正要锁门，裴珠泫急忙表明身份，警卫也认得她们，就放她们进去找手机。

  
裴珠泫边打电话，孙胜完终于找到在桌子底下震动的手机。

  
危机算是解除了，孙胜完拉着裴珠泫走到舞台上面，灯全被关掉了，两人开启手电筒用微弱的灯光照亮偌大的舞台，台子都还是搭建好的，孙胜完兴冲冲地拉过在旁边的椅子摆到正中间。

  
「欧尼跳这个真的很漂亮，妳能不能再跳一次只给我看。」孙胜完今天的情绪真的很高昂，裴珠泫看她像个孩子一样兴奋，也不好拒绝这麽开心的孩子，点了点头就跨坐到了椅子上。

  
没有激昂诱人的音乐也没有蛊惑人心的微弱红光，铃鼓拍上的点已经在孙胜完脑中生成，她每一个力度的舞动都像是打在孙胜完的心上，玫瑰色的红裙好似在面前摇曳。孙胜完像是着了魔一样一步一步贴近在椅背背对她扭臀的裴珠泫，想到裴珠泫在发情时也会张开五指让中指跟手心贴着她的腹肌而下，情动时也会扭着臀部迎合她，视觉上的刺激让易感期的Alpha信息素爆发，可惜正在豔舞的Omega意识不到危险的存在，起身转头的时候就撞进了孙胜完的怀裡。

  
「姐姐跳这个舞的时候，真的很危险呢...」孙胜完的气息都打在裴珠泫的肩颈，又顺着脖子的线条而上，她必须抑制自己粗暴而急躁的本能，毕竟没有信息素的帮助，Omega会相对困难被捲进情热，也会相对困难去接纳Alpha。

  
裴珠泫被孙胜完含住了下唇，软舌先是温柔地舔舐下唇，在悄悄地探进了口腔裡，她热情地邀请裴珠泫一起共舞，再灵活地划过上颚的牙龈之时，裴珠泫就已经情动。她被吻得晕乎乎的，孙胜完一手绕过了后腰从上衣下摆熘进去，滚烫的手心贴着腰摩挲，裴珠泫突然一个激灵她们正在舞台的正中央，而慾火已经狂妄地燃烧了起来。

  
「孙胜完！我们在舞台上！」透过手电筒的微光看着空无一人的观众席，裴珠泫推了推孙胜完却发现推不动，而孙胜完在背后作乱的手已经顺利地解开了她的胸罩。

  
「这裡没有人。」孙胜完已经快要失去理智，她抑制着澎发的慾望绕到前面去捉住了调皮乱动的白兔，揉捏的力道有点重，她蹲下身子把手机翻了过去，场馆又陷入一片黑暗，脚勾过了椅子把裴珠泫放在椅子上坐下。

  
「不行！我不要在这...嗯......」她猝不及防地被拉下了裤子，火热的躯体碰到冰冷的椅子让她忍不住起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，孙胜完给予的刺激又快又多，她被动承受整场节奏过快的情事，在一片黑暗之中她看不清孙胜完的动作，随后她的大腿就被拉开来，孙胜完从大腿内侧吻上染着湿意的花瓣，裴珠泫又软下了语调。

  
裴珠泫的信息素一点一点的被她的勾引释放了出来，她把一指探入紧緻的花穴，舌苔每每划过敏感的阴核都能听到裴珠泫又急又重的喘息，在她变换角度又塞进了一隻手指勾上一块粗糙的内裡时，她会把十指都深入自己的蓬鬆的金髮，企图宣洩过量的快感。

  
「胜完…呜......我看不见妳...」裴珠泫在一片黑暗之中容易不安，特别是情潮汹涌的要将她淹没的时候，她软糯的语气像是撒娇又带点委屈，孙胜完已经忍不住了，她从裴珠泫的腿间抬头，拉下运动裤掏出自己涨大的分身。

  
「姐姐我好难受，摸摸她好不好？」孙胜完引着裴珠泫的手握上性器，她的小手因为情热而不再冰冷，她带着姊姊炽热的手心在直挺的腺体上轻轻的上下撸动着，轻摆着腰部顺着裴珠泫的节奏顶弄。

  
裴珠泫能感受到年下的腿因为舒适而有一瞬间的不稳，无来由的征服欲让她也想要孙胜完臣服于她的手下，于是另一手拉开了孙胜完的手，自己掌控着圈到最底，又带着点力度滑了上去，来来回回几趟她从喘息就知道孙胜完更加兴奋，硬物还在她手裡抖着，前端分泌出更多清液。

  
孙胜完看不见裴珠泫的动作，这却更加刺激感官的享受，她记得在排演的时候裴珠泫握着立麦往下滑的模样，就像她现在握着她的一样。想像画面过于撩拨她的神经，爽得差点就要在裴珠泫手裡缴械。

  
她急急忙忙扯开裴珠泫的手，把裴珠泫一条腿拉了上来，握着性器在外圈磨了磨，她已经没有办法抑制自己疯狂的慾望，只想要和裴珠泫原始的贴近，却想到Omega在她硬闯之下很容易受伤，她耐着自己的性子，一下又一下的在洞口磨蹭，直到顶端全部都是湿热的爱液，才低声开口询问：

  
「姐姐准备好了吗？」

  
裴珠泫哼了一声表示同意，她知道孙胜完的体贴，缓慢地进入反而让她越觉得空虚难耐，她闻不到熟悉的孙胜完的气味，也看不到孙胜完的人，她们几个小时前才在这个舞台上工作，台下还有数以千计的粉丝，虽然知道现在没有人，裴珠泫还是越觉得敏感，蜜穴缩紧像是要抵御孙胜完的入侵。

  
「乖，放鬆，我在这裡，没事的。」孙胜完了解裴珠泫的想法，把人搂进了自己的怀裡，腰顺势一挺，整根没入了狭窄的甬道。

  
「嗯...好胀......」裴珠泫把脸埋进了孙胜完的怀里，孙胜完准备好要开始冲撞的时候还贴心地把手隔在她的背后会磕到椅子的地方，腰被紧紧锢住，配合她顶上的速度往下压，裴珠泫的呻吟带着点哭腔很快就被撞得支离破碎。

  
「姐姐夹得好紧又好湿，是不是因为在台上做，如果我在粉丝们面前这样操妳怎麽样？」孙胜完咬住了裴珠泫的耳垂舔弄，湿热的气息都打在敏感的耳朵。

  
「原来我们最漂亮的Irene xi这麽飢渴啊...在台上紧紧咬着我不放。」

  
「虽然现在看不见，但我们Irene xi一直都是最可爱的粉红色对吗？」

  
裴珠泫被撞出来的眼泪都抹在孙胜完的胸口，她迷乱的摇着头，孙胜完的话却一点一点的侵入了她的想像，她们两个这麽淫乱的在台上欢爱，她想起了孙胜完独自一人站在台上歌唱，刺眼的白光洒在她的身上、照着她金色的髮丝闪闪发光，她禁慾的白衬衫她的米色马甲、短版的西装外套、領口熠熠发光的金飾，就像是天使在歌唱，随着鼓声激扬的过场然后她张开浅色的眼眸，浑厚的嗓子一同爆发。

  
“Oh girl come and light me up."

  
「啊啊...嗯......Wendy...啊！」她觉得全身都像是被孙胜完点燃，搂着她的脖子尖叫着高潮，她颤抖着身子，快感却被接连而来又猛又快的冲刺无限延长。

  
孙胜完被紧缩的蜜穴夹得低喘几声，重重的往裡一顶就在裡头缴械，温热的液体打在花心上，裴珠泫又经不起刺激的高潮，她喘着粗气，乖乖等到裴珠泫的情潮褪去，才缓慢地退了出来。

  
孙胜完翻过地上的手机乖乖的把裴珠泫挂在身上要掉不掉的衣服全部穿好，又温柔地把人给搂进怀裡蹭蹭抱抱，裴珠泫软绵绵的靠在她身上，一点力气也没有。「抱我走～」

  
孙胜完乖乖抱起裴珠泫还不忘拿起地上的手机，她侧头亲了亲裴珠泫，问：「妳刚刚在想什麽，为什麽喊我Wendy？」

  
「我想到妳今天唱的...」开了几个小时的演唱会还有刚才的交欢让裴珠泫睏得要命，体内有什麽东西滑了出来沾湿了内裤，想一想又觉得有点害羞，声音越来越小。 「好睏。」

  
「那睡吧，我抱妳回家。」孙胜完揉了揉她的脑袋。

  
裴珠泫靠在孙胜完的肩上沉稳的呼吸差点睡着，又突然想到什麽，含糊的开口：「孙胜完，要怎麽light you up呢？」

  
「嗯？这不是要问妳吗？」

  
隔天下午彩排裴珠泫按着腰上台时听到走来走去的工作人员抱怨椅子上不知道为什麽有了个印子，昨天离开的时候还没有。只怪她们昨天什麽都没带才匆匆出门，一切都得怪在那个孙胜完头上。

  
她看着刺眼的灯光跟忙碌的工作人员，跨坐上正中央的椅子上头，想到昨晚胆大的疯狂，音乐都下了她还在走神，愣了一下才回头说：「不好意思请再重来一遍。」

  
孙胜完还倚靠在舞台边侧上暧昧得盯着她笑，被她狠狠得刨了一眼还大声的喊，「欧尼fighting!」


End file.
